Inazuma Eleven: El inicio del Instituto Alien
by Akiko-31
Summary: Esta es mi primer historia, asi que por favor no sean malos conmigo. Aika es una chica, que hace tiempo no ve a sus amigos de infancia y un dia cualquiera, decide ir de visita a japon. Para su desgracia, muchos problemas se interpondran en su visita, entre ellos la aparicion del Instituto Alien. Habra Endaki, Goenatsu, Fubuharu y algunos Oc. Soy mala para los summarys, lo se T.T.
1. Chapter 1

Bien, esto, soy nueva en Fanfiction por lo que no se como me vaya en mi primera historia. Espero que les guste mucho, ya que la hice colaborando con una de las tantas autoras de aquí. Kari-nee san, ¡Espero que te guste mucho! Ahora el discleimer.

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5. Tampoco me pertenece Amane, Anzu, Hiroshi, Haruto y Tamiko, ellos son propiedad de Tamiko-Karina12. Solo me pertenece mi Oc. Aika.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Capitulo 1**

**P.O.V AIKA**

Una hermosa mañana se hacia presente en México. Yo una pequeña niña de pelo rosa lacio en capas hasta los hombros, ojos azules y piel blanca; caminaba a toda prisa hasta el parque. Al llegar me tope a mis 4 amigos de infancia. Cierto, eh olvidado decirles mi nombre. Me llamo Aika Martínez Hiraoka:

-¡Kari, Hiroshi, Ama, Haruto!-Grite al llegar a ellos.

-¡Aika! Pensé que no vendrías.-Dijo Karina. Una chica de pelo negro hasta las caderas, ojos negros y brillantes, piel morena clara y de solo 1 año de edad.

-Hirai, amiga.-Dijo Amane. La hermana de Tamiko. Pelo castaño hasta las caderas, ojos cafés, piel clara y también de 1 año de edad.

-¿Cómo creen?-Dije sonriendo.

-¿Qué tal? Hirai.-Dijo Hiroshi. El primo de Tamiko, Amane y Haruto. De ojos ámbar, piel bronceada, pelo castaño y despeinado de 2 años.

-Hiroshi, hola-Exclame tímidamente y sonriendo

-¿No te haz olvidado de mi?-Exclamo Haruto. El hermano mayor de mis amigas. De pelo negro y despeinado, ojos café oscuro, piel clara y de 2 años de edad.

-Eso nunca, Haruto.-Conteste riendo y mis amigas rieron también.

-Me alegra que hayas venido.-Hablo Kari sonriendo.-Pues nos iremos hoy a las 5:00, de regreso a Japón. Nos será un tanto difícil volver a vernos.

-¿Tan rápido?-Pregunte haciendo un puchero infantil.

-Si, pero vendremos de vez en cuando.-Dijo Amane tan sonriente como siempre.

-Ahora, disfrutemos de las horas que nos quedan.-Finalizo Hiroshi a lo que respondimos un si.

Se preguntaran, ¿El porque de todo esto? Mis amigos, regresaran hoy a Japón después de haber estado aquí en las vacaciones. Simple razón, todos son allí menos Kari. Nació aquí en México, pero se vive en Japón. Me alegra cada vez que viene, pues no tendremos siempre las oportunidades de vernos. Bien, regresando al tema, ya hemos pasado a la heladería, al parque de atracciones, al cine y tiempo se nos ah pasado muy rápido. Ellos se despiden de mi y yo de ellos, pero Hiroshi antes de irse me regala un beso en la mejilla:

-Hiroshi…-Exclame sonrojada.

-Adiós, mi querida Hirai.-Finalizo antes de subir al avión acompañado de sus primos, padres y tíos.

-¡Adiós, amigos!-Finalicé mientras era abrazada por mi padre.

FIN P.O.V AIKA

Ahora una joven con las mismas características, solo que con el pelo a mitad de la espalda y de estatura de 1,40 se preparaba para ir de visita a Japón:

-Los veré pronto…amigos.-Susurro Aika sonriendo mientras una brisa movía su cabello.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Creo que fue demasiado corto, pero prometo que el siguiente será mas largo. Cuídense mucho y se despide de ustedes Akiko-chan. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos, me da gusto que les haya gustado mucho el primer capi. Le doy gracias a Haruhi-Nya, Suta Karaii y a ti Kari-nee-san, por haberme prestado sus Oc. No las defraudare. Bien aquí va el discleimer:**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5. Tampoco me pertenece Amane, Anzu, Hiroshi, Haruto y Tamiko, ellos son propiedad de Tamiko-Karina12. Mattehew William le pertenece a Haruhi-Nya y Estrella le pertenece a Suta Karaii. Solo me pertenece mi Oc. Aika.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Capitulo 2. **

Una chica de 13 años de edad, pelo rosa en capas lacio a la mitad de la espalda acababa de llegar de México. Caminaba por las calles de la ciudad Inazuma, hasta que dio con la casa de uno de sus amigos, al cual no había visto después de un largo tiempo.

-Hirai, cuanto tiempo.-Dijo el chico de ojos ámbar, pelo castaño y despeinado, piel bronceada y estatura aprox. Al 1,59.

-Hiroshi-kun, lo mismo digo.-Dijo la chica con una sonrisa leve.

-Ven, pasa por favor.-Exclamo Hiroshi haciéndose a un lado, para que pasara la chica.

Al pasar, Hiroshi le indico su habitación y esta se dirigió a ella no sin antes agradecerle. Saco sus cosas y las acomodo; ya después salio con unos papeles en mano hacia la secundaria Raimon. Al llegar hablo con el director y le dijo el motivo de su visita. El director la acepto gustosamente y Aika le dio sus papeles. Al final quedo inscrita en el primer año; al salir camino de regreso a la casa de Hiroshi cuando a lo lejos diviso a dos chicos. Esos dos chicos se le hacían muy conocidos, por lo que se quedo extrañada. Los chicos la miraron por un segundo y cuando se dio cuenta, la pelirrosa comenzó por seguir caminando. Al día siguiente, se despertó temprano y desayuno junto a Hiroshi; ya en el camino ambas iban platicando:

-¿Nerviosa?-Pregunto el ojiambar sonriendo vestido con el uniforme masculino del Raimon.-Hirai

-Algo, Hiroshi-kun.-Contesto la joven pelirrosa sonriendo y con el uniforme femenino pero su lazo era azul marino.

-Tranquila, Raimon es una escuela grandiosa.-Exclamo Hiroshi tan animado como solía ser siempre.

-Ya lo creo, la razón por la que vine aparte de vacaciones, fue seguir estudiando.-Exclamo Aika para después preguntarle algo al mayor.-Oye, Hiroshi-kun quiero preguntarte algo.

-Dime, que te inquieta.-Dijo Hiroshi curioso.

-Ayer que venia del Raimon, yo…vi unos chicos muy familiares para mi.-Comento Aika mientras que Hiroshi la miro algo incomodo-¿Acaso sabes algo de ellos?

-Yo…no se como son primeramente.-Dijo Hiroshi excusándose.

-Uno de ellos era de pelo color negro despeinado…-Exclamo Aika haciendo memoria-Y la ultima, una chica castaña.

-Amm, este, mira ya llegamos.-Dijo Hiroshi apresurando el paso.

-Hiroshi-kun…¿Por qué no me contes…-Exclamo la chica incompleto pues tropezó con un chico de pelo color crema-Gomen ne, sempai.

-Descuida.-Dijo el chico restándole importancia.-¿Eres nueva?

-Eh, pues yo…-Exclamo Aika nerviosa.

-¡Hirai! No te separes así, de mi.-Grito Hiroshi mientras llegaba a donde estaban ellos.-¿Eh? Goenji, Ohayo Gozaimasu.

-Ohayo Gozaimasu, Hiroshi.-Contesto el muchacho sonriendo.

-Veo que haz conocido a Aika.-Dijo Hiroshi sonriendo.-Ella es Aika Martínez Hiraoka. Viene de México, ya que tuvieron vacaciones pero quería seguir estudiando.

-Un placer, Goenji-sempai.-Exclamo Aika sonriendo levemente.

-Aika, el es Shuuya Goenji.-Dijo Hiroshi y el muchacho asintió.-Vamos en la misma clase.

-Esperad un momento, ¿Usted es Shuuya Goenji?-Pregunto Aika asombrada-El famoso delantero estrella y goleador de Fuego…

-Veo, que muchos me conocen así.-Dijo Goenji riendo un poco.

-Lo admiro mucho, Goenji-sempai.-Dijo la pelirrosa sonriendo y con un tanto mas de confianza.

-¿Lo ves? Te lo dije.-Exclamo Hiroshi riendo.-Por cierto, le avisas a Endo que llegare un tanto tarde al entrenamiento, ya que acompañare a Hirai-chan a recorrer la secundaria.

-Claro, yo le digo.-Dijo el pelicrema-Bueno, me tengo que ir. Nos vemos Hiroshi y Aika

-Nos vemos.-Contestaron ambos sonriendo.

-Bueno, vamos por tus horarios, Hirai-chan.-Finalizo Hiroshi tomando de la mano a Aika y dirigiéndose a la oficina del director.

En otra parte, una chica de pelo rubio enrulado hasta un poco mas abajo de las caderas, ojos verdes piel muy blanca y lentes se encontraba caminando sin rumbo por los pasillos de la secundaria, cuando sin querer tropezó con un chico de ojos avellana.

-Oh, mi primer día y ya me eh caído.-Dijo la joven de nombre Mattehew.

-Lo siento, ¿Estas bien?-Exclamo el chico extendiéndole la mano, para levantarse.

-¿Eh?-Dijo Mattehew para dirigir su mirada al chico y quedarse hipnotizada con el.

-¿Te pasa algo?-Pregunto el ojiavellana preocupado por la chica.

-Eh, no, estoy bien.-Dijo al reaccionar y levantarse con ayuda del chico.

-Que alivio.-Suspiro el ojiavellana sonriendo.-¿Eres nueva?

-Si, vengo de intercambio junto a mi hermano.-Dijo la rubia sonriendo y haciendo que el chico se sonrojara levemente.-¿Cómo te llamas, por cierto?

-Ah, disculpa por no haberme presentado.-Exclamo el ojiavellana-Me llamo Ichirota Kazemaru. ¿Y tu?

-Me llamo Mattehew William-Contesto la rubia sonriendo tímidamente.

-Lindo, nombre para una chica.-Dijo sin querer Kazemaru haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara levemente.

-Gra-gracias, Ichirota.-Exclamo la ojiiazul-Oye, ¿Puedes decirme donde se encuentra la sala 3-A?

-Claro, te llevo si quieres.-Dijo el peliazul, para que la rubia asintiera y finalmente, se fuese acompañada de Kazemaru.

En otra parte, precisamente en las instalaciones del Instituto Alíen una chica de pelo negro con reflejos rojos, ojos color lila, piel clara y estatura de 1,64 se encontraba en el campo de dicho instituto. Vestía una camisa de manga corta blanca y una corbata color azul cielo, una falda corta por encima de las rodillas color negra, calcetas blancas y zapatos negros.

-Hasta cuanto, mas tendré que esperar.-Susurro al viento, la chica.-Solo dime…

-Veo, que siempre te encontrare aquí.-Dijo el albino.-Eres muy predecible

-¿Qué quieres?-Pregunto la joven cerrando los ojos y soltando un suspiro.-¿No tienes suficiente, con molestarme en los entrenamientos?

-Nada, solo hablar con mi sub.-capitana.-Contesto el chico.-Pero por lo visto, de humor no estas.

-Que manera de acertar la tuya.-Dijo burlonamente la ojilila.-Pero que se podía esperar de ti.

-¿Por qué no puedes dejar de ser, tan fría conmigo?-Dijo el chico y la joven abrió los ojos para girarse hacia el.

-¿Y tu, por que no puedes dejar de serlo conmigo?-Exclamo la chica cortante pasando a un lado del albino.-Capitán…

-¿Qué haremos entonces?-Finalizo al ver como la chica se retiraba del campo.

Regresando al Raimon, Aika se encontraba en el receso junto a Hiroshi cuando llego Goenji junto a Kido y Endo. Los tres saludaron a Hiroshi pero Goenji saludo a Aika también, ya que los otros dos no la conocían:

-¿Y quien eres tu?-Pregunto Endo curiosamente.

-Me llamo Aika Martínez Hiraoka.-Dijo la ojiiazul sonriendo.-Pero mis amigos cercanos me llaman Aika.

-Así es, es una de mis amigas.-Exclamo Hiroshi sonriendo.-Viene desde México por dos razones: La primera por las vacaciones que ya les han dado y la segunda por que como no quiere perder su conocimiento, estudiara aquí con nosotros.

-Ah, ya veo.-Dijo el estratega comprendiéndolo.-Yo me llamo Yuuto Kido, un placer. Puedes llamarme Kido.

-Y yo soy Mamoru Endo.-Exclamo el castaño con muchos ánimos.-Dime solamente Endo. Oye, ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Hai, ¿Por qué no?-Dijo riendo un poco la chica.

-¿Juegas fútbol?-Pregunto Endo y los otros tres cayeron estilo anime.

-¡Si! ¡Soy portera!-Contesto la pelirrosa con cierto brillo en los ojos.

-¡Igual que yo!-Dijo Endo con estrellitas en los ojos.

-¡Sugoi!-Exclamaron Aika y Endo chocando las manos.

-Parece que a Endo, le agrada mucho Aika.-Susurro Hiroshi con una extraña sensación en el pecho.

-Hiroshi-kun, ven.-Dijo Aika tomando de la mano a Hiroshi.-Vamos al club, haré mi prueba hoy.

-De acuerdo, Hirai-chan.-Dijo Hiroshi al levantarse para acompañar a Aika, Kido, Endo y Goenji hasta el club.

En otra parte, una chica de pelo castaño y gafas se encontraba junto a un chico de pelo negro y ojos azules, bajando cajas con ayuda de algunos hombres. Por lo visto, aquellos chicos se habían mudado apenas a Japón. La chica con aquella voz baja que la caracterizaba le dijo a su hermano:

-Tobi, me quiero inscribir en Raimon.-Dijo la castaña.

-Uhm…¿Te parece si vamos hoy?-Exclamo Tobi sonriendo y la chica asintió.-Entonces, iremos hoy pero…

-¿Por qué siempre hay un pero?-Se quejo la chica.

-Debemos ir a hacer compras, Estrella-Dijo Tobi explicándole-Sino, ¿Con que comeremos? Anda, ve y yo me quedare aquí para limpiar.

La chica soltó un suspiro y se dirigió a la tienda. Al poco rato, venia con un montón de bolsas que le impedían la visión. De repente, choco con un muchacho de ojos naranjas, piel morena y pelo color celeste metalizado. Las bolsas se cayeron y el chico ayudo de inmediato a la joven:

-Perdona, venia muy distraído.-Dijo el ojinaranja mientras le ayudaba a levantar las bolsas.

-Descuida, no te preocupes.-Exclamo Estrella sonriendo y levantando las demás bolsas.

-Bien, ¿Y a donde ibas?-Pregunto el chico curioso.

-A mi casa, obviamente.-Respondió Estrella riendo un poco, mientras que el muchacho se sonrojo de la vergüenza.

-Que tal si para remediar este asunto, te ayudo…-Dijo el ojinaranja-A llevar las bolsas hasta tu casa.

-Bien, si tu quieres.-Finalizo Estrella para que el chico tomara unas bolsas y partieran a su casa.

En otra parte una chica de piel morena, estatura media, pelo castaño oscuro liso a la mitad de la espalda un poco ondulado al final, flequillo hacia la derecha y grandes ojos color esmeralda con cierto brillo caminaba en el receso por los pasillos del Raimon, cuando decidió ir hacia la cancha. En su camino, accidentalmente tropezó con un chica de pelo corto y verde sujetado por un pasador rosa, ojos marrones vestida con el uniforme femenino, solo que su lazo era color verde.

-Gomen ne, lo siento mucho.-Dijo la ojiverde haciendo una leve reverencia.

-No te preocupes, fue solo un accidente.-Dijo la ojimarron.-Oye, ¿Tu eres nueva?

-Si, acabo de ingresar.-Contesto sonriente la ojiverde.-Por cierto, ¿Sabes donde se encuentra el club de fútbol?

-¿Juegas fútbol?-Pregunto la ojimarron sorprendida.

-Hai, juego como delantera.-Dijo la morena sonriendo.

-Claro, que se donde queda. Ven sígueme.-Dijo la ojimarron, pero se detuvo cuando vio a la morena aun parada ahí.-¿Sucede algo?

-No me haz dicho tu nombre.-Dijo la morena con una gotita resbalándole por la cabeza.

-Cierto, se me ah olvidado.-Se excuso la peliverde-Me llamo Aki Kino.

-Yo me llamo Kim Natsuyaki.-Contesto la joven-Un gusto, ahora si vamos.

Finalizo y Kim se llevo arrastrando literalmente a Aki hasta el club, para hacer su prueba de entrada, la cual paso exitosamente. Volviendo con Estrella y Sakuma ambos habían llegado a la casa de la chica, y su hermano Tobías le había ofrecido al ojinaranja quedarse a comer. Al acabar, la tarde ya caía en toda la ciudad. Sakuma dio las gracias y estaba dispuesto a retirarse, cuando Estrella hablo:

-Jiro-kun, ¿Ya te vas?-Pregunto la chica al ojinaranja.

-¿Ah? Si, ya debo irme.-Contesto sonriendo el chico-Ya es algo tarde

-De acuerdo, ten cuidado.-Exclamo la castaña el chico asintió

Finalmente Sakuma salio y partió a su casa. A la mañana siguiente Estrella partió a Raimon acompañada de su hermano, para poder inscribirse a Raimon. En el camino se encontraron con Sakuma y este se ofreció a acompañarlos dado que era algo temprano. Al haber pasado con el director y haber inscrito, Sakuma les pidió que lo acompañaran a donde se encontraban unos amigos:

-¡Endo, Kido!-Grito Sakuma y todos los miraron.

-¡Sakuma!-Dijo Endo con su típica sonrisa al acercarse con todo el equipo.

-¿Cómo están?-Pregunto el ojinaranja y todos dijeron "Bien"-Quiero presentarles a dos nuevos amigos. Ella es Estrella y este chico es su hermano Tobi.

-Un gusto.-Dijo tímidamente Estrella sonriendo.

-Un placer, Endo.-Exclamo Tobi sonriendo.

-¡Muchachos, lamento llegar tarde!-Dijo Aika al llegar corriendo con Haruna-No pregunten por que…

-¿Quién es ella?-Pregunto Estrella mirando a la pelirrosa.

-Hola, me llamo Aika Martínez Hiraoka.-Dijo la ojiiazul al escuchar la pregunta-Pero mis amigos me dicen Aika.

-Yo me llamo Estrella.-Dijo la castaña sonriendo y mirando a la peliazul.-¿Y ella?

-¿Eh? Me llamo Haruna Otonashi-Dijo la de gafas rojas -Pero dime Haruna.

-Bien, espero que seamos muy amigas.-Dijo Estrella tímidamente.

-¡Eso ni lo dudes, Estrella-san!-Exclamo Aika sonriendo y Hiroshi solo negó divertido.

-Bueno, ya que estoy aquí, Endo-san…-Dijo la castaña y el chico la miro-Me preguntaba si podría entrar al equipo de fútbol.

-…-Los demás no dijeron nada, solo se miraron entre si dudosos.

-Lo siento, pero no lo tengo claro.-Dijo el castaño y Estrella se entristeció.

-Emmm, hermano ¿puedo ir a casa?.-Exclamo la castaña-Es que olvide algunas cosas.

-Te acompañare-Dijo Tobi y ella negó. Después de mucho insistirle , se rindió y la dejo ir sola.

En el camino, Estrella caminaba con cierta tristeza reflejada en su rostro cuando sintió que la seguían. Se paro y al girarse se encontró con un hombre de lentes negros. Tenia una sonrisa malva dibujada en el rostro y eso asusto a Estrella.

-Tu eres Estrella, ¿No?-Pregunto y la chica asintió-Me llamo Reiji Kageyama y te vengo a proponer algo.

-¿Qué cosa?-Exclamo curiosa y algo seria la castaña.

-¿No te gustaría tener mas poder que ellos?-Dijo Kageyama-¿Tener mas poder que el Raimon? ¿Superarlos para que se den cuenta del tipo de jugadora que dejaron ir?

-Prosiga-Dijo Estrella algo interesada, mas no lo demostraba.

-Únete al Instituto Alíen. Ten, contáctame si te interesa.-Finalizo al darle una tarjetita y desaparecer.

Estrella suspiro pensativa y siguió caminando; al llegar Tobi la esperaba con la cena en la mes ay una sonrisa, pero Estrella sonrió tristemente y le dijo que no tenia hambre. Su hermano frunció el ceño y Estrella se fue a su cuarto. En la casa de Hiroshi, Aika se mantenía pensativa por lo de esta mañana. Hace tiempo que Hiroshi no se comportaba así de manera, pero hace tiempo que el ya no le decía nada de sus amigos:

-¿Qué habrá pasado con ustedes?-Pregunto Aika mirando una foto donde estaban ella junto con Karina, Amane, Hiroshi y Haruto.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Bien, termine este segundo capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado ya que no tengo mucha experiencia. Nos vemos y de nuevo gracias a los y las que siguen esta historia. **


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola a todos! Después de un Larguisisisisimo tiempo sin actualizar aquí me tienen de nuevo. Mina, empecemos con el fic:

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Oc. De Kim Natsuyaki, Shimori, Estrella, Amane, Haruto, Hiroshi y Haruhi le pertenecen a sus respectivas creadoras. **

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Un día normal en la secundaria Raimon estaba presente. Con Aika, Haruhi y Kim como parte del club, el club había incrementado mucho en fuerza, agilidad y de mas, la entrada de Kido al equipo, el regreso de Ichinose al fútbol, etc. Después de clases, Aika y Hiroshi, caminaban a casa cuando se toparon a los chicos que Aika había visto en su primer día en la ciudad:**

-Hola Hiroshi-Exclamo la chica castaña.

-Hola Amane, hola Haruto.-Contesto el chico algo incomodo.

-¿Ah? ¿Ama-chan, Haru-kun?-Dijo Aika sorprendida para después lanzarse a abrazar a sus dos amigos.

-Aika-chan!-Contestaron ambos con una sonrisa leve.

-Cuanto tiempo, me da gusto verlos de nuevo.-Dijo Aika al soltarlos y sonreír.-¿Qué me cuentan?

-No mucho, Aika-chan-Contesto Amane sonriendo.-¿Y tu?

-Nah, pues vivo con Hiroshi-chan ^ ^-Dijo abrazando del brazo a Hiroshi.

-¿Cómo?-Preguntaron Haruto y Amane sin entender-¿Vives, comes, y duermes junto a Hiroshi?

-¿Eh? Bueno, si vivo y como junto a el…-Respondió Aika con un sonrojo de su parte y de la del chico-Pero no dormimos juntos…Es decir, el duerme en su habitación y yo en la mía.

-Bueno, así queda mas claro.-Dijo Haruto cruzado de brazos.

-¿Y ustedes van al Kidokawa Seishu?-Pregunto Aika al ver a ambos con sus respectivos uniformes. Ellos asintieron.-¿Y Karina?

-…-Haruto y Amane se miraron entre si. Hiroshi abrió los ojos como plato

-Esto, Aika, tenemos mucho que hacer.-Dijo Hiroshi lanzándoles una mirada de "No le respondan".

-Cierto, bueno nos vemos. Me saludan a Karina-Finalizo y se fue con el chico.

En el Instituto Alíen, Estrella se encontraba frente al mencionado. La propuesta le había interesado y por lo tanto, había ido a aquel lugar. Al entrar los pasillos estaban vacíos, o eso creía cuando tropezó con una pelinegra que traía audífonos:

-Lo lamento…-Se disculpo Estrella avergonzada

-No, te preocupes.-Contesto la pelinegra sonriendo-Ah, sido mi culpa por no haberme fijado.

-¿Y eres nueva?-Pregunto Estrella a la chica.

-Si, llegue apenas ayer.-Contesto la chica sonriendo.-¿Tu igual?

-Si, apenas ingrese hoy.-Dijo Estrella-¿Podría ir contigo?

-Claro, no hay problema.-Dijo la pelinegra-Demo…¿Cómo te llamas?

-Cierto, me llamo Estrella.-Exclamo la mencionada-¿Y tu?

-Dime Isthar.-Dijo la pelinegra.-Vamos, ya….

Las dos se encaminaron hablando y comentado cosas muy curiosas de ellas. Cuando llegaron por fin hasta donde se encontraban tres columnas iluminadas por una luz roja, la otra por una luz blanca y la ultima por una luz azul:

-Hola Isthar.-Exclamo el de la luz blanca

-…-El de la luz azul no dijo nada solo miro a ambas chicas

-¿Quién es ella?-Pregunto el capitán de la luz roja

-Siquiera, un buenos días.-Exclamo la pelinegra cruzada de brazos.-Es una estudiante nueva. Estrella ellos son los capitanes del rango mayor.

-Un gusto.-Hablo la chica tímidamente-Esto, no es por apresurarte pero quisiera irme para ver el resto de la escuela.

-Hai, solo quería que supieras quienes son los del rango mayor.-Contesto Isthar dando la media vuelta-Para que el presumido de la luz roja, no este haciéndose el interesante contigo.

-Oye, repite eso de nuevo.-Contesto el de la luz roja.

-…-La pelinegra se giro hacia el y le dio una mirada fría como el hielo, lo cual lo hizo callar.-Vamos, Estrella.

-…-La chica asintió y le siguió el paso.

Mientras tanto en Kasenjijin, Kim y Haruhi se encontraban practicando desde hace un buen rato. De repente Kazemaru y Goenji se aparecieron donde estaban las chicas:

-Hola chicas, ¿Practican?-Pregunto Kazemaru mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-Hola Kazemaru…-Saludo Kim con una sonrisa.-Hola Goenji

-Así es, estamos practicando.-Contesto Haruhi con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Ya veo, ¿Qué tal si practicamos con ustedes?-Pregunto Goenji al acabar de bajar las escaleras junto a Kazemaru y llegar al campo con el.

-¿Qué dices Kim?-Exclamo la rubia-Por mi esta bien.

-Claro, quisiera ver que tan fuerte es el delantero estrella del Raimon.-Dijo Kim sonriendo de brazos cruzados.

-Decidido-Finalizaron ambos chicos y se pusieron a practicar con las chicas.

En otra parte, Endo y Aki caminaban rumbo a casa platicando acerca del torneo. La ojimarron sonreía al ver el entusiasmo que Endo mostraba al hablar acerca del Fútbol:

-Que lindo se ve, cuando sonríe. ¿Qué? ¿Qué cosas dices?-Pensó Aki mirando al cielo con un tono carmesí en las mejillas.

-¿Verdad Aki?-Pregunto Endo para mirar a la chica-Aki, ¿Me estas escuchando?

-¿Eh? Claro solo pensaba.-Contesto Aki sonriendo.

-Aki, en realidad me gustaría decirte lo hermosa que te ves cuando sonríes de esa forma. ¿Qué cosas dices? Ella es tu mejor amiga y solo eso.-Pensó el castaño con una leve sonrisa.

-Bueno, ya eh llegado a mi casa.-Dijo la ojimarron al pararse delante de la entrada de su casa-Nos vemos mañana, Endo.

-Claro, Aki-chan.-Finalizo el muchacho parado frente a la entrada también.

-Matta ashita.-Exclamo Aki al darle un beso en la mejilla y entrar a casa.

-A-Aki-Exclamo sonrojado el castaño y caminando hacia casa.

Regresando con Aika: La pelirrosa se encontraba muy pensativa después de aquella charla con sus amigos. Era raro que su amiga no estuviese con los que eran sus hermanos, ya que ella siempre solía estar con ellos.

-¿Qué habrá ocurrido?-Se pregunto Aika a si misma y la puerta se abrió.-Hiroshi-kun.

-Oye Aika, ¿Qué pasa?-Exclamo el muchacho al entrar y sentarse en su cama.-No te eh escuchado decir una palabra desde que regresamos.

-Es que no dejo de pensar en la charla-Contesto la pelirrosa-¿Qué pasaría con Kari?

-Pues quien sabe.-Dijo Hiroshi con cierto nerviosismo

-¿Por qué estas tan nervioso?-Pregunto la pelirrosa-¿Acaso sabes algo?

-No, claro que no.-Dijo el chico con dificultad y mirando el suelo.

-Claro que si, pero no me quieres decir.-Exclamo Aika frunciendo el ceño-Hiroshi, necesito saber.

-Escucha Aika…-Contesto Hiroshi levantándose de la cama y sorprendiendo a Aika-Si supiese algo de Karina te lo diría, pero las cosas no son así. Yo no se nada.

-Eso no es cierto.-Exclamo Aika levantándose del lugar-Tus ojos están mintiendo, no dices la verdad.

-Aika, por ultima vez no se nada-Dijo Hiroshi comenzando a perder paciencia.-Y si me quieres creer, hazlo.

-Es que eso, es lo difícil de la situación.-Finalizo Aika tomando su celular y llaves para cruzar la puerta.

-Hirai…-Susurro Hiroshi mirando la puerta.

Aika se hallaba molesta por que sabia que el le mentía. Lo sabia, por sus ojos; desde pequeños cuando Hiroshi mentía el color de sus ojos se hacia menos fuerte. La pelirrosa llego al Rai Rai Ken del señor Hibiki y al entrar saludo:

-Konichiwa, Hibiki-san-Dijo Aika sin animo.

-Hola Aika, te noto algo molesta.-Exclamo el señor Hibiki-¿A que se debe?

-Un problema con Hiroshi.-Contesto la pelirrosa.-Solo eso.

-Ya veo, ¿Qué tal si te preparo algo de ramen?-Pregunto el señor Hibiki y ella asintió.

-¡Hola señor Hibiki!-Exclamaron Kim y Haruhi al llegar.

-Hola muchachas, pasen…-Contesto el señor Hibiki y ellas entraron.-¿Lo mismo de siempre?

-Si que si, Hibiki-san.-Exclamaron ambas mientras caminaban hasta donde estaba Aika.

-Hola Aika, ¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto Haruhi al sentarse a su lado derecho.

-Nada, Haruhi-san-Exclamo Aika con una sonrisa forzada.

-A ti te sucede algo, no mientas Hiraoka.-Dijo Kim sentándose a lado izquierdo de Aika.

-No enserio, no me sucede nada-Contesto la pelirrosa.

-Estas mintiendo, confía en nosotras.-Exclamo Haruhi sonriendo.

-Bien, les contare, pero queda aquí entre nosotros-Dijo Aika y ellas asintieron, mientras el señor Hibiki solo escuchaba.

La pelirrosa contó lo sucedido y Kim junto a Haruhi prestaban atención. Al finalizar ambas se miraron con preocupación y miraron a Aika; pusieron una mano sobre su hombro y le sonrieron haciéndole saber que estarían con ella en todo momento. Ya era tarde, así que después de haber comido se despidieron y salieron:

-Vaya, mañana es la ultima practica antes del partido contra el Zeus.-Exclamo Kim con las manos tras su cabeza.

-No puedo creer, que hayamos llegado a la final.-Dijo Aika sonriendo.

-Pero miren, aquí estamos..-Dijo Haruhi mirando el cielo.

-¿Cómo creen que sea la final?-Exclamo Aika y Kim la miro.

-Supongo que como todo partido de final-Contesto Kim haciendo reír a Aika.-Lleno de gente, muchas cámaras por aquí y por allá, vendedores de comida en las tribunas…

-A lo que me refería, era que como se sentiría-Dijo Aika al controlar un poco su risa.

-Pues, debe ser emocionante ¿No?-Dijo Haruhi-Sobretodo por que el deseo de llegar hasta aquí junto a tus amigos, es una sensación agradable.

-¿Haz jugado en un campeonato?-Pregunto Aika a Haruhi.

-No, este seria el primero.-Contesto Haruhi a la chica.

-Oh, ya veo.-Exclamo Kim sonriendo.

-Este, y a ustedes les gusta alguien-Pregunto Aika inocentemente y Haruhi paro sonrojada.

-A mi, nadie todavía-Contesto Kim acercándose a Haruhi con una sonrisa picara-Pero a esta chica de aquí, le gusta alguien.

-Eso no es cierto…-Dijo la rubia jugando con sus dedos.

-Si que si, y es…-Exclamaron Kim y Aika juntas-Kazemaru

-El es un amigo solamente.-Exclamo Haruhi aun mas roja.

-Es como decir que Hiroshi y Aika son amigos, cuando en realidad son algo mas.-Dijo Kim y Aika se puso roja, pero lo oculto bajando la cabeza.-Oye, Aika no me digas que el te…

-Eh, no, claro que no.-Contesto negando nerviosamente Aika.

-Aja! A Haruhi le gusta Kazemaru y a ti Aika Hiroshi-Exclamo Kim y ambas dirigieron su mirada a Kim.

-Eso no es cierto!-Dijeron a coro Aika y Haruhi-Y ni siquiera se los menciones.

-Aja! ¿Ya lo ven? Y dicen que no.-Contesto Kim sonriendo victoriosamente.

-Bueno es algo tarde, nos vemos.-Exclamo Aika despidiéndose.

-Hasta mañana!-Finalizaron Haruhi y Kim para irse a casa.

En el Instituto Alíen, Isthar miraba una foto que apenas y se distinguía en la oscuridad del lugar:

-Nos encontraremos pronto, ya lo veras…-Exclamo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**¡Mina! Aquí esta el capitulo, lamento mi retraso, es que tuve un inconveniente muy personal y pues después de mucho me tienen aquí. Por ultimo, los que se quieran unir deberán mandarme los datos ya sea por review o MP: Nombre, Apariencia, Equipo, Edad, Pareja (Que no sea, Kazemaru, Hiroto, Suzuno, Endo, Fubuki), Personalidad, Técnicas y posición, extra…Nos vemos hasta la proxima**


End file.
